Love's Lie
by thebean1233
Summary: Spencer is an 18 year old girl that doesn't believe in love. She has drifted aprat from her friends and family. But one day she meets One Direction and everything changes. Will Spencer finally find the truth in love or will she just break into pieces? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION OR THEIR MUSIC!
1. Introduction

_I woke up to the sound of glass breaking and screaming. My mom and dad were fighting again. Just to make sure everything was alright, I got out of bed and put my ear against the door._

_"You disgust me!" My mother yelled._

_"Like you're so innocent! I've heard people talking! You've been sleeping with one of my co-workers. Isn't that right?" My father asked angrily._

_"Well at least he treats me right!" My mom yelled._

_I started to cry. I sat on the floor and held my knees. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Then I heard my mother scream. I stood up and opened the door. I saw my mother lying on the ground holding her side. I looked up and saw my father raise his hand. I ran up to him and held back his arm._

_"Daddy! Please don't so it!" I said with tears streaming down my face._

_"Spencer this has nothing to do with you! Go back to bed!" Father yelled at me._

_"No! I won't let you hurt mom!" I yelled looking at his face._

_I've never seen him like this before. What would have happened if I didn't come out?_

_"Honey, everything is ok. Just go back to bed." My mother said sweetly. _

_I looked down at her. Was she serious? Did she really think that I would think that everything was ok? I let go of my father's arm and he lowered his hand. He reached out to touch my face but I pulled away and ran into my brother's room where I fell asleep on his floor._

_The next day my mother and father filed for a divorce. On their way to court a truck ran a red light and hit them head on. My twin brother, Joey, and I went to live with my friend Isabel. We are 18 now and we live together. That night when I was 13, the night when my parents fought, ever since then I have always thought that love was a lie. That you can't really be in love without terrible lies. I still think that to this day. Now I know that I was right._

**_This really wasn't the first chapter but it's the introduction. Please comment and tell me if you like it or not. I really appreciate it a lot. UNICORNS FOREVER. PEACE OUT._**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

"Spencer... Hey... Spencer!" Isabel yelled at me.

"What?" I asked looking up at her smiling face.

"That lady is here to see you about your designs." She said still smiling.

My mouth dropped open. I submitted some of my drawings ( or clothing designs as Isabel said ) to a clothing company but I never thought that they would actually talk to me in person about them.

"Spencer, the lady is waiting for you so... get your ass out there." Isabel said pointing her thumb out my bedroom door.

I stood up and closed my laptop.

"Such encouraging words, Izzy" I said smiling then walking out my door with Isabel following.

I was walking down the stairs when i heard the 'meow' of my cat, Sophie. I turned around and saw her at the top of the stairs.  
I smiled and walked back up. I picked her up and she gave me a kitty hug. :). Sophie's grey and white head was rubbing against my cheeks.

"Are you saying good luck?" I asked her and she licked my chin.

I'll take that as a 'yes'. I put Sophie down and walked back down the stairs. Usually I wasn't like this, all happy and such. Usually I would be sitting in my room drawing or talking to Izzy because I didn't believe in 'good things' happening. That's just the way I am. I walked down the stairs and to the door. Through the glass I could see a women in a grey buisness suit with a clip-board in her hands. I put on my 'nice to meet you' smile and opened the door.

"Hello." The women said before I could open my mouth.

"Hi, I'm Spencer Perkins." I said holding out my hand.

The women shook my hand and said:

"I'm Reeta Smithers."

"Come on in." I said stepping aside.

Reeta walked in and started looking around.

"You have a very lovely home." She said smiling.

"Thank you. I live here with my brother and my friend." I said standing in front of her.

"Ahh. So, I've come here to discuss the designs you sent in." Reeta said walking into the living room and sitting on the couch.

I followed her saying:

"Yeah, I didn't think that someone would come to my house and talk to me about it." I said then sat down on the far end of the couch.

"Neither did we." Reeta said.

I thought it was a joke but I saw the seriousness in Reeta's face so I stopped myself from laughing.

"Your designs were indeed excellent." She said looking at her clipboard which i saw had my drawings on them.

"Thank-"

"But it's not what we are looking for." Reeta said interupting me.

I didn't say anything because I could'nt. My dream of being a fashion designer have been ruined because it's 'not what they are looking for'. I looked down at my feet, I was so disssapointed.

"So why did you come here?" Was what I managed to say.

"We all thought that your designs were great so we all thought that you deserved to be told in person." Reeta said standing up. "I should be leaving. I'm sorry."

I looked up and watched her walk out the door. Then Isabel came in and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry Spence. Your still an amazing designer." She said giving me a hug.

I hugged her back and we just sat there for a little while hugging each other.

"I'm fine. It's not like it's the end of the world." I said breaking the hug.

"That's the spirit." She said patting my head.

Then I heard the door open and I jumped a little bit.

"It's ok. It's only Joey." Izzy said standing up and walking up the stairs.

"Hey Joey." I said when my brother walked into the room.

"Hey sis." He said then walked out of the room and up the stairs.

UNICORNS FOREVER! PEACE OUT!


End file.
